Aun despues de la eternidad
by erikalozano
Summary: Almas van, almas vienen, el tiempo no se detiene y jamas tregua da. Pero a Yamanaka Ino esto no le importa, y aunque ahora solo sea un alma nadie lograra que deje este mundo ni a su mejor amiga. Esta historia habla de las grandes amistades.
1. MAPS

**Disclaimer: **los personajes que utilizo son propiedad de su creador el señor Kishimoto. La historia es mía.

Los personajes que use seguramente serán muy **OOC's**, la verdad es que manejar personajes de otras personas me cuesta algo de trabajo. Además por las diferencias en cuanto a su vida basada en el manga/anime con las que tienen en esta absurda historia.

Tal vez llegue haber **OC's.**

Disculpen mis errores ortográficos (intento que sean mínimos).

_Cuando una amistad es grande ni la muerte puede separar las almas._

**Aun después de la eternidad.**

_Siempre he pensado que una verdadera amistad puede derribar cualquier barrera que se le presente, puede sin lugar a dudas cambiar la manera de percibir el transcurso del tiempo y puede incluso llegar a vencer a la muerte..._

El día que cumplí mis gratos dieciséis años fue el día en que perdí la vida. El día que perdí la vida pensé que todo había acabado para mí. Cuando no había más que oscuridad a mí alrededor fue que te escuché. Ese rayo de luz que iluminó parte de aquella oscuridad fue producida por tu voz.

— No me abandones... por favor no lo hagas...

Fue lo único que basto para que me quedara. Pero cuando te vi, cuando vi lo que me rodeaba no pude entender, no pude. Tú llorabas, estabas cubierta de sangre, el paramédico te quería apartar pero tú no lo dejabas, querías abrazarme... ¿Por qué si yo estaba detrás de ti? ¿Por qué repetías mi nombre con tanta tristeza? Claro, porque yo estaba muerta.

Ese día por la mañana yo estaba completamente emocionada, era mi cumpleaños ¡cómo no estarlo! Había pasado todo el mes planeando ese día. Para mi fortuna mi cumpleaños había caído en sábado, como las clases los sábados no son muy importantes decidimos hacer un convivio en el salón y por la noche una fiesta en mi casa. Ansiaba ver que me regalaría todo el mundo, que me regalarías tú, mi mejor amiga, quería saber si el me regalaría algo, el chico de quien estaba enamorada. A pesar de que la fiesta sería hasta la noche decidí arreglarme muy bien, a decir verdad siempre lo hacía y, aunque no tenía la necesidad, me gustaba hacerlo. Alisé mi cabello, lo arreglé en una coleta baja y de lado, sujetándola con un grueso mechón de mi cabello; use rímel, rubor y gloss, un poco de sombra de destellos sólo para iluminar mi mirada; me coloqué los pendientes que me regalaste el año pasado, esos que tenían una pequeña hoja de Sakura en medio de dos estrellas; me puse mi uniforme perfectamente bien planchado y mis ballerinas. Después de salir de mi habitación me topé con mi padre, quien con un fuerte abrazo me felicitó y me dijo que mi regalo me lo daría por la noche, yo por supuesto hice un puchero, quería ver que me regalaba este año. Tomé mi desayuno rápidamente, lavé mis dientes y salí rápido de casa para poder encontrarte en el camino. Pude verte sentada en aquel banco que estaba fuera de tu casa como siempre lo hacías. Me detuve sólo un instante en la cima de esa colina que todas las mañanas bajaba para llegar por ti, sólo un segundo para ver aquellos girasoles que crecían en la casa de la señora Kinomoto.

Un estrepitoso ruido, un auto intentando parar.

Un grito, el tuyo.

Un golpe; y nada más.

No se necesitó nada más para que yo perdiera la vida. Mi amada vida.

...

Ha pasado un mes desde el día de mi funeral, tú sigues llevando flores a mi tumba, pero sigues sin poder verme.

— Voltea... por favor mírame... tú me pediste que no te abandonara y me lo pagas ignorándome... que mala mejor amiga.

— Ya debes de dejar este lugar, tú ya no perteneces a el —dijo una voz profunda situándose detrás de mí. Yo sabía bien de quien era el portador de esa voz.

— Desde el primer día te dije que no lo haría, no me iré, ella me necesita a su lado —contesté con total decisión.

— Esta es la última vez que te lo digo, no puedes cambiar el pasado, tu estas muerta y ella viva, ya no pertenecen al mismo mundo.

— Si, si, si, lo que tú digas —contesté restándole importancia, viendo cómo te alejabas de mí.

— Eres demasiado testaruda —dijo con condescendencia y sin más se marchó.

Me giré para verlo. Su cabello rojo semi largo y sus hermosas alas color arena que salían de su espalda. Como siempre iba vestido con un traje negro, como siempre me pregunté cómo es que hacía para que sus alas estuvieran a la vista, y, también como siempre desapareció elevándose del suelo, volando libre y suavemente por el cielo, convirtiéndose en una esfera brillante. Ese angelito era muy diferente a lo que cualquiera se hubiera esperado, bueno la verdad tu sabes que yo ni siquiera hubiera esperado encontrarme con alguien así, no es que en vida hubiera sido muy creyente de eso, eso es algo que tu sabias muy bien. Me olvidé de aquel ángel y me enfoqué en encontrarte. Estabas esperando el autobús a cinco cuadras del cementerio, cualquiera que no te conociera se sorprendería de lo rápido que caminabas. Me paré aun lado tuyo y me quede observando cómo no dejabas de tocar aquel brazalete que te regalé en tu cumpleaños. Tu mirada estaba tan llena de tristeza

— Si tan sólo pudieras verme —susurré tan triste como tu mirada.

El autobús llegó y subí junto contigo, lo bueno era que no tenía que pagar. Llegamos al café donde tenías un trabajo de medio tiempo, era el "U&U", un gran café, con los mejores postres y bebidas en toda la ciudad, ¡Oh, de verdad que esos pay de queso con fresas eran mis favoritos! En buena hora fui a morir, justo cuando habían sacado la versión light, ni tiempo me dio para poder disfrutar de tantas cosas. ¡No pude dar ni siquiera mi primer beso!

Me senté sobre el mostrador a esperar a que tú regresaras de ponerte el uniforme. Vi entrar a Ten Ten y Lee que venían enfrascados en una plática de deportes, la cual no me interesaba en nada, lo que si me interesó fue ver quien venía detrás de ellos. El guapísimo de Itachi Uchiha, uno de los dueños del lugar. Suspiré, no podía creer que me perdería de chicos tan guapos, pff que desperdicio. Y justo cuando paso por el lado del mostrador giró su vista hacia mí, bueno tal vez no me vio a mí, mejor dicho no pude voltear a verme a mí, era un fantasma o un espíritu o tal vez un alma sin rumbo vagando en este mundo, o lo que fuera que fuera, el caso es que se suponía que él no podía verme, pero aun así sentí que clavaba su mirada en mí, casi atravesándome, lo único que hice fue desviar la mirada hacia aquella puerta de empleados por donde tenías que pasar para llegar al mostrador y justo al mismo tiempo el desvió la mirada al mismo lugar, de verdad que parecía como si quisiera saber a qué le estaba prestando atención. Aun sorprendida por lo que había pasado vi como entrabas con tu uniforme ya puesto, dispuesta a cubrir tu puesto de cajera. También noté el creciente rubor que se agolpaba en tus mejillas tras darte cuenta de que la vista del joven dueño estaba clavada en ti.

— Buenas tardes —saludaste con notoria pena.

— Buenas tardes, ¿cómo va todo? ¿Ya estas mejor? —preguntó él con seriedad, aun así pude notar muy bien que estaba preocupado, claro, como todos lo estábamos.

— Claro —declaraste tú intentando sonar igual de enérgica que siempre, sólo que fallaste— con permiso, Uchiha-san.

— Vamos, tienes medio año trabajando aquí y desde el primer día te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre.

— Si discúlpeme, U... Itachi-san —dijiste tú aumentando el sonrojo en tus mejillas.

Pero vaya que si eres tonta, pensar que te ponías así por Itachi cuando tiempo atrás hiciste todo lo posible por ser notada por su pequeño hermano menor, pero siendo sinceras me gustaba más esta elección.

Seguiste tu camino, él se giró a verte.

— También te dije que dejaras de hablarme de usted —comentó él con una sonrisa.

Vaya, sonriendo es aún más guapo. Pensar que nunca habías logrado ver que él te sonriera, pero vaya que tenías mala suerte.

Seguiste tu camino hacia la caja y te disculpaste con Shiho por haber tardado más de lo debido.

Después de varias horas terminaste tu turno, cambiaste a tu ropa normal y te fuiste a casa. Hiciste los deberes que tenías que entregar al día siguiente, tomaste una ducha y al salir te tiraste en la cama, tenías los ojos rojos, supongo que lloraste mientras te estabas bañando o tal vez te entró jabón a los ojos. Me gustaba más pensar que era lo segundo, ya había pasado un mes, ya era tiempo de que dejaras de llorar. Te quedaste dormida después de varios minutos, estaba por marcharme cuando te oí.

— No me abandones, por ... favor... siempre juntas... ¿recuerdas?... siempre juntas... Ino... siempre.

Desvié mi mirada de ti y la dirigí a la de tu ventana.

— Lo sé —te contesté aun sabiendo que no me escuchabas—, lo sé muy bien, es por eso que sigo aquí... Sakura.

Sin más salí de tu habitación, atravesando la pared, olvidé que era el segundo piso y por un momento sentí miedo a caer, inmediatamente recordé que ya estaba muerta así que no pasaba nada, pero en lugar de caer me encontré parada en el aire, estaba flotando pero aun así parecía que mis pies estaban bien plantados en el suelo. Bien, eso era algo nuevo. Ya podía atravesar las cosas —a mi gusto porque al principio siempre las atravesaba sin querer—, podía mover las cosas y ahora caminar en el aire, bien solo faltaba que tú me pudieras ver.

Caminé por el aire hasta llegar al cementerio, me senté sobre mi tumba y recosté mi cabeza en mi lapida, en una de sus orillas.

"_Aquí yace Yamanaka Ino, amada hija, amiga y compañera. Ni el paso del tiempo podrá borrar los recuerdos que nos dejaste, ni la muerte será capaz de romper esta valiosa amistad, aun mas allá de la eternidad estaré contigo. I&S MAPS"_

**Notas finales:**

Si sé que posiblemente se hayan quedado con cara de What al terminar de leer. Bueno les digo que esta historia tendrá como protagonistas a Ino y Sakura. La idea me llegó apenas hace un par de días al estar hablando con mi mejor amiga, justamente de esto: muerte, sobre que pasaría si alguna de las dos muriera. Los capítulos variaran entre tres narraciones, la de Ino, la de Sakura y la del narrador. No pondré nada como Sakura's pov o cosas así porque se puede distinguir claramente quien es la persona que narra. No creo que en un mismo capítulo mezcle los tres tipos de narración. La trama será la verdad muy poco coherente, así que si un día a Sakura le da por tener poderes telepáticos (es un ejemplo) o alguna cosa así no se vayan a sacar de onda, este fic no intentará ser algo así que digamos muy apegado a la realidad. Es mi propia manga Shoujo pero en lugar de dibujos son letras, ya que soy pésima escribiendo. Tampoco sé cómo seguirá ni cuando actualizare, la verdad es que como me salió tan de repente la idea pues solo la escribí y ya, a ver qué sucede después. Bueno si leyeron todo esto gracias, espero que les haya gustado mis rarezas xD.


	2. Sufrimiento

Hola! Por fin se me hizo actualizar, tal vez les de igual pero es que no tuve unos días muy buenos, el capítulo lo reescribí tres veces jaja, si así de mala soy. Primero lo escribí a mano (me gusta escribir a mano), después lo pase a la compu pero no me gusto como quedo, al siguiente día lo volví a escribir pero igual, no me funcionó, como me frustré no escribí nada de nada (porque escribo otras cosas aparte de este fic). Hace un rato me regañé yo sola y me dije que hasta que no escribiera el capítulo no podría ir a comer, y como soy muy tragona que ya lo he terminado ajajajaja. Espero que haya quedado más o menos decente.

Y como ya me creo mucho (es broma jeje) les quiero dedicar este capítulo a **Pete Burque** y **Ester Damas **o **Ginger** por darse el tiempo de leer este intento de fic y de contestarme los mensajes en FB, muchas gracias chicas!

**Disclairmer:** los personajes utilizados son obra de el señor Kishimoto, no busco ganar dinero (jo como si fuera posible) con sus personajes, los uso por mero capricho de no querer inventarme unos, no, más bien es flojera jeje, y bueno que adoro a Naruto.

Bueno ya fue mucho blah, blah, blah. Les dejo el capitulo

_..._

_Cuando la muerte atraviesa el camino de una persona ya no hay marcha atrás._

**Capítulo 2. Sufrimiento**

_Una verdadera amistad es aquella que puede atravesar un nido de espinas y terminar sin ningún rasguño. Una verdadera amistad es capaz de lograr los más grandes milagros. Una verdadera amistad es aquella que nunca podrá borrarse de tu corazón aunque pasen mil años. Porque una verdadera amistad puede sobrevivir aun después de la eternidad._

Hoy hace dos meses mi mejor amiga falleció. De una manera rápida y absurda le fueron arrebatados sus sueños, su vida y todo aquello que aún le faltaba por vivir. Si me lo preguntan nunca he pasado ningún acontecimiento peor a ese; si me lo preguntan creo que jamás me podré sobre poner; si me lo preguntan creo que este tortuoso sufrimiento jamás desaparecerá; y si me lo pregunta nunca, jamás de los jamás la podré olvidar. Ella era mi mejor amiga, aquella persona con la que lo compartía todo, con la que crecí, reí, grité, lloré, hablé y soñé, esa persona especial con la que compartes tantas cosas que ni cuando encuentres al amor de tu vida las compartirás. Esa persona que está ahí para ti en cualquier etapa de tu vida, desde aquellos momentos en los que no vives más que felicidad hasta aquellos en los que la depresión te consume, es ella esa persona con la que no había cosa que no compartía, aquella que conocía hasta el más íntimo detalle de mi vida, aquella que a pesar de mi errores, de mis defectos, me acepto y siempre cuido de mí. Mi mejor amiga.

Fue una mañana de sábado cuando la perdí, el día 23 de septiembre, justo cuando ella cumplía sus dieciséis años. Desde ese momento en que vi como era arrollada por un auto cambié por completo, algo dentro de mí se quebró, algo que jamás podría ser reparado.

Miré mi rostro en el espejo del baño. Las ojeras ahora estaban más pronunciadas, mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, mis labios cuarteados, resecos y pálidos, mi piel demasiado blanca, bien podría ahora ser pariente de Sai.

Me puse mi uniforme, iba a peinarme pero no tenía los ánimos para hacerlo así que, con nudos en mi cabello y sin cepillarlo, me amarré el cabello en una cebolla. Cepillé mis dientes y salí de casa sin parar en la cocina para desayunar ni para despedirme de mis padres. En lugar de tomar el camino hacia el colegio tomé el que llevaba a casa de mi mejor amiga.

— Buenos días —saludé al abrir la puerta.

— Buenos días —correspondió la señora Yamanaka al verme entrar— ¿Flores?

— Si, por favor, esta vez que sean unas liliums amarillas y unas rosas blancas —contesté mientras observaba uno de los arreglos en que trabajaba la madre de mi mejor amiga.

— Sakura... sé que esto es muy difícil de sobre llevar, soy su madre, claro que lo sé —sus ojos empezaron a anegarse en lágrimas las cuales no fueron derramadas—, es sólo que creo que no estas llevando bien esto, sigues igual que...

— No diga más —interrumpí con brusquedad—, no diga más... No soy la única que esta así, usted misma sabe que se siente igual o peor que yo, ya lo ha dicho, es su madre, así que por favor absténgase de decirme algo, no creo que sea la persona indicada para hacerlo.

— ¿Y quién si lo es? —Pregunto el padre de mi mejor amiga entrando de improvisto— Ya todo el mundo te lo hemos dicho, Sakura, que tienes que dejarla ir, que no es saludable que estés así, pero sigues sin hacer caso. Y antes de que digas nada déjame decirte que llevas toda la razón, nosotros estamos igual que tú, ¿cómo no estarlo? Pero hay una gran distancia entre nosotros y tú por la cual podemos decirte esto, mientras nosotros luchamos día a día por sobre ponernos de su partida e intentamos seguir adelante, tú estás haciendo absolutamente lo contrario, cada vez te ves más hundida por la tristeza, cada día te pareces menos a esa Sakura que fue la mejor amiga de nuestra hija.

Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo sentí como múltiples lágrimas descendía por mi rostro. Un gran nudo se situó en mi garganta impidiéndome proferir palabra alguna. Mi corazón nuevamente fue estrujado y el aire en mis pulmones empezó a escasear. No pude permanecer más tiempo ahí de pie; tomé el ramo de flores que la señora Yamanaka ya había terminado de arreglar, aventé el dinero en el mostrador y salí huyendo de ahí. Corrí y corrí con todas mis fuerzas, aun sentía que el aire me faltaba, las lágrimas no paraban de caer, mi pecho no dejaba de doler pero aun así continué corriendo. Cuando por fin paré de aquella absurda huida me di cuenta que estaba más que alejada del colegio y mucho más próxima al cementerio. Limpié mis lágrimas, tomé aire y empecé a andar pero esta vez a paso lento. Me detuve en la parada de autobuses, minutos más tarde aborde el que necesitaba. Bajé a cinco cuadras del cementerio. Al llegar saque las flores marchitas de hace dos días y deposite las nuevas en aquellos floreros que le había llevado.

Suspire con amargura y me dejé caer sobre el césped.

— Mi abuela siempre me dijo que era falta de respeto pisar la tumba de un muerto —mencioné en un susurro—, pero yo no creo que a ti te moleste, ¿verdad?

Me acerqué más a su lapida y me recargue en ella. Volví a suspirar pensando en si llamarían a mis padres por haber faltado al colegio. Otro suspiro, la verdad eso no importaba. No supe en que momento sucedió pero me quede dormida. Tuve un sueño extraño en el que estaba parada en una habitación vacía que no tenía techo y dejaba ver el hermoso cielo azul con el sol brillando, vestía con un vestido negro muy de los años 60`s, di un paso y unas bancas cayeron en aquella habitación, otro más y apareció un montón de gente también cayendo del cielo, seguí caminando y esta vez cayeron los padres de Ino, llegué hasta ellos y un ataúd cerrado se materializo de la nada frente a nosotros, los señores Yamanaka se alejaron y el ataúd se abrió; Ino se sentó como impulsada por un resorte y empezó a hablarme: "Si tan solo me vieras, si supieras que estoy aquí, que nunca me fui...". El sueño se desvaneció y desperté en el cementerio. Parpadeé un par de veces y paseé mi mano por mi frente.

— Mejores amigas por siempre —solté al pasear mi mirada por la inscripción de la lápida—. Ese por siempre abarca todo Ino, aun después de la muerte.

Salí del cementerio y empecé a caminar sin prestar atención de a dónde iba. Mi celular empezó a sonar. Era Shiho preguntándome si iría a mi turno, no lo había notado pero ya estaba media hora tarde. Me disculpé con ella y me ofrecí a cubrirla el domingo, ella insistió en que no era necesario pero al final accedió.

Giré para ver donde me encontraba, no reconocí muy bien el lugar hasta que avance un poco y vi a lo lejos un pequeño parque. Era aquel donde solíamos ir con nuestras madres al salir del Kinder. Ahora tenía más juegos, más árboles y más bancas. Había bastantes niños jugando en los que ahora eran los juegos principales. Seguí mi camino y llegué hasta el otro lado donde todavía estaban aquellos columpios en lo que siempre subíamos Ino y yo. Además de los columpios el resto de los juegos en los que pasaba mis tardes con mi mejor amiga seguían ahí. Lo que no había eran niños. Ni uno solo jugaba en esa parte del parque.

Me acerqué hasta los columpios y me subí de pie en uno de ellos, apreté las cadenas con fuerzas y me sumergí en uno de esos tantos recuerdos que me hacían alegrarme aunque sea un poco mientras estaba dentro de ellos. Sin embargo el recuerdo que se colocó en mi mente no fue exactamente uno que me gustara, y aunque era feliz de verla en esos recuerdos entristecí.

— _**Ino, quiero hablar contigo —llamé a la espalda de mi mejor amiga con voz fuerte y decidida.**_

— _**¿Qué sucede**__**,**__** Saku? Te ves extraña —comentó la ojiazul. **_

_**Nunca pude olvidar ese día, no olvidé el suave viento soplar a nuestro alrededor, moviendo nuestros cabellos. Ino vestía esa hermoso top al ombligo de cuello de chimenea que le quedaba también, siempre pensé que el morada hacia resaltar sus ojos, también llevaba su short negro y sandalias, siempre se ha visto fenomenal con cualquier cosa que se ponga. Yo con mi blusa roja abierta y mi cabello suelto, unos pescadores no muy pegados y mis sandalias. **_

_**Siempre quise ser tan bonita como ella. Quería tener muchos amigos como ella. La admiraba, siempre fue así. Pero ese día me dejé llevar. Ese día olvidé que ella había sido la primera en brindarme su amistad. Olvidé que si no hubiera sido por ella nunca hubiera adquirido la confianza que tenía en esos momentos. Ella me ayudó a dejar de llorar, me brindó su mano y dejó que me apoyara en ella, hizo salir lo mejor de mí. Así era ella, una gran persona. Pero yo no supe valorar. Fui tonta, demasiado. Muy estúpida por alejarla de mí**__**.**_

— _**He oído que a ti también te gusta Sasuke —lancé sin rodeos.**_

_**Ino abrió mucho los ojos y después sonrió. "¿Porque justamente el?" pensé con tristeza. Él era el chico que me gustaba desde siempre, del cual yo estaba enamorada. Si era mi mejor amiga no debería de fijarse en él, ¿no es así? Si se decía mi mejor amiga lo que debía contestar era que no, que me apoyaba a mí, pero no fue así.**_

— _**Si, siempre me ha gustado.**_

_**En esos momentos sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Si esa era su respuesta ya no podríamos ser amigas, mucho menos mejores amigas. Estiré de mi cabello aquel listón rojo que me regaló cuando más niñas y se lo ofrecí.**_

— _**Entonces tú y yo ya no podremos ser amigas. De hoy en adelante seremos rivales.**_

_**Ino abrió más los ojos ante lo que dije, no contestó y simplemente tomó el listón clavando su mirada en mí**__**.**_

_**Eso paso cuando teníamos once años. Dos años pasaron en los cuales de lo que fue nuestra gran amistad no quedo nada. Con tan sólo cruzar miradas empezábamos una guerra sosteniendo la mirada de la otra, después eso se transformaba en una guerra verbal. Al principio siempre era yo la que iniciaba pero después Ino hizo lo mismo.**_

_**El tiempo transcurrió entre ver quien era la que conseguía llamar la atención de Sasuke, siempre estábamos revoloteando a su alrededor, siempre elogiándolo, buscando su aceptación. No me di cuenta pero poco a poco Ino fue dejando de hacerlo y mientras ella más se alejaba de Sasuke yo más intentaba acercarme. Siempre le decía lo bueno que era en todo lo que hacía, el gran genio para cualquier materia, el mejor en los deportes, el más guapo de Konoha. Él nunca me prestó atención.**_

_**Fue cerca de mi cumpleaños catorce cuando Ino y yo volvimos a ser amigas. Todo sucedió un día mientras regresaba de la escuela, tenía que pasar a comprar un par de cosas para la cena así que me desvié del camino normal. Al salir del supermercado me dirigí por otro camino que según era un atajo. Para mi mala suerte en el me encontré con Kin, Dozu y Zaku. Con la primera había tenido un par de altercados gracias a sus ganas de molestar y mi gran bocota. Caminé normalmente y los pasé de largo sin que me dijeran nada, sólo di unos pasos más cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba por el cabello y me jalaba hacia atrás haciéndome caer.**_

— _**¿Creíste que no te haría nada? —no terminó de decir cuando sentí que empezaba a golpearme. Por supuesto yo me defendí pero los otros entraron en acción.**_

_**Estaba recibiendo una verdadera paliza cuando sentí que uno de ellos dejaba de hacerlo.**_

— _**¡Déjenla, malditos montoneros! —oí gritar a alguien. Esa voz... esa voz era la de Ino.**_

_**Giré para ver que ocurría y vi a Ino enfrentándose contra Kin. Como siempre Ino era muy buena. Zaku quiso atacarla por la espalda pero Shikamaru se lo impidió abalanzándose sobre él con su natural desgana. Dozu pensó en correr a ayudarlos pero yo haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo lo pude retener. En eso momentos Dozu sacó una navaja y quiso encajarla en Shikamaru pero se detuvo al instante. Las sirenas de las patrullas se oían curiosamente lejos pero cerca.**_

— _**Bien, Choji si llamó a la policía —vocifero el Nara.**_

— _**Malditos mocosos —gruño Dozu.**_

— _**Vámonos de aquí —ordeno Zaku.**_

— _**Ya me las pagaras pelo de chicle y tú también rubia sin neuronas — grito Kin mientras corría con los otros.**_

— _**¡Ja pues esta rubia sin neuronas te ha hecho correr!**_

_**No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Choji llegó con celular en mano. Las sirenas provenían de él**__**.**_

— _**¿Estás bien**__**,**__** Sakura? Tienes un montón de heridas —dijo Shikamaru acercándose a mí**__**.**_

— _**Si, si lo estoy —contesté poniéndome completamente en pie.**_

— _**Será mejor que te llevemos al hospital.**_

— _**No, de veras yo...**_

— _**¿Ino**__**,**__** tu tía Tsunade está todavía allá?**_

— _**Si, tiene turno hasta las 10.**_

_**No me dejaron decir nada más y me llevaron hasta el hospital. Shikamaru y Choji tenían cosas que hacer así que me dejaron en el consultorio con Ino. Estuvimos un rato calladas hasta que por fin me decidí hablar.**_

— _**Gracias —murmuré**__**.**_

— _**¿Qué dices? **_

_**Inner: maldita Ino puerca me la quieres poner difícil ¡eh! Pues ya verás que puedo ser muy amable.**_

— _**Dije gracias —contesté lo más cortes posible.**_

— _**No tienes nada que agradecer, es algo que cualquiera hubiera hecho.**_

— _**Si, lo sé, también cualquiera daría las gracias a quien le ayudó**__**.**_

_**Volvimos a quedar en silencio y minutos después Tsunade-sama entró. Ino se fue y para cuando salí del consultorio de Tsunade mis padres ya me esperaban afuera.**_

_**Al día siguiente, y después de no poder dormir en toda la noche, decidí hacer las cosas bien. Ino me había ayudado a pesar de que ya tenía tiempo de que yo le había dicho que seriamos rivales. Pensándolo bien siempre estaba ahí ayudándome. Siempre. **_

_**A la hora del almuerzo fui a buscarla y la encontré con Choji y Shikamaru como ya era costumbre.**_

— _**Ino**__**,**__** quiero hablar contigo —dije al llegar — Oh, gracias Shikamaru, Choji, si no hubieran estado ahí quien sabe cómo estaría ahora.**_

— _**Tssk todo fue tan problemático, pero no es como si fuéramos a dejarte ahí, además Ino...**_

_**La ojiazul calló al chico con un golpe en las costillas y se levantó de su lugar postrándose frente a mí**__**.**_

— _**¿De qué quieres hablar?**_

_**Yo le hice un movimiento de cabeza y fuimos hasta otro árbol**__**.**_

— _**Yo... creo que no me expresé bien ayer —comencé a decir—. En serio te agradezco que me hayas ayudado, sé que tal vez no fue una decisión fácil de tomar pero aun así lo hiciste así que... Muchísimas gracias.**_

— _**Wow, no pensé que te llegaría a oír decir eso. De nada y... toma.**_

_**De la bolsa de su falda sacó un pequeño polvo compacto. Estiré la mano y lo tomé. Era de una marca muy buena y cara, por supuesto**__**,**__** si no Ino lo tenía no era para menos.**_

— _**Te ayudara a disimular esos horribles moretones que tienes en la cara, de hecho parecerá que no te hubieran golpeado, je hasta te verás por fin bonita.**_

_**Inner: ¡Maldita Ino puerca lo tenías que arruinar!**_

— _**Gracias —sonreí fingidamente— ¿Es lo que usas tu para verte medio decente? ¿Qué usas para tus lonjitas? ¡INO PUERCA!**_

— _**¡¿Cuáles lonjitas FRENTE DE MARQUESINA?! Y claro que yo no uso maquillaje, eso lo usan sólo aquellas que no son bellas jajajaja.**_

— _**Si por eso te lo estoy diciendo...**_

_**Comenzamos una de nuestras comunes discusiones pero esa vez se sintió diferente. De ahí en adelante comenzamos a interactuar más hasta que llegamos al punto en que volvimos a ser mejores amigas. Nunca me disculpé por haber deshecho nuestra amistad por un chico. Ella tampoco nunca lo mencionó, nunca me lo reprochó, ni una sola vez. Ella en verdad siempre se comportó como una gran amiga, no como yo.**_

Ahora, cinco años después de aquel día en que había roto nuestra amistad, pienso en todo por lo que tuve que disculparme y que no lo hice. Pienso en que si ese día Kin no me hubiera atacado nunca hubiera vuelto a ser amiga de Ino, y si eso hubiera pasado me hubiera dolido mucho más su muerte. Ahora mismo estoy sufriendo tanto, nunca hubiera pensado que este dolor de verdad fuera real. Tampoco hubiera imaginado que en lugar de calmarse poco a poco este dolor fuera creciendo día a día, llegando al punto de ser insoportable. Porque así como con cada recuerdo me siento más viva, así mismo una punzada viene a mí al saber que no podré forjar más de ellos, que por más que lo desee nunca podre reír junto a ella, llorar con ella, hablar con ella. Y al pensar en eso siento que me marchito lentamente y me pregunto si tardare mucho en terminar de marchitarme. También me pregunto si podría usar un método que me llevara hasta ella y después me arrepiento por pensar así. Ella se enojaría si se enterara de las locuras que pasan por mi mente, y al recordar eso otra vez las cosas que vivimos juntas vuelven a aparecer y después se van y todo comienza de nuevo. Todo es un círculo interminable de dolor, sufrimiento y depresión. Y ese círculo hace que me sienta consumida por la oscuridad, no una oscuridad de maldad, no, más bien una de infinita soledad de la cual no hallo ni quiero salir.

— Ino... si tan solo no te hubieras ido...

— ¿Y quién dice que lo ha hecho?

Giré mi rostro ante esa pregunta-respuesta y no pude sorprenderme más.

...


	3. Inesperado y absurdo encuentro

_Amistad, sin ella este mundo sería completamente gris._

**Capítulo 3. Inesperado y absurdo encuentro**

_Cuando todo está perdido, y no ves más que oscuridad en tu camino, una verdadera amistad será lo único que te podrá ayudar._

Sakura, que estaba parada en el columpio de aquel parquecito, no pudo sorprenderse más ante las palabras dichas por aquella persona.

_"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?". _Se preguntó mentalmente la ojijade mientras observaba directamente a los ojos de aquella chica.

Los ojos de Karin la miraron a ella y después a su izquierda. Parecía buscar algo.

Ino que estaba ahí, a un lado de Sakura, se quedó paralizada. Justamente eso era lo que ella había dicho. ¿Acaso Karin la podía oír? ¿Y si la podía ver? Si, estaba segura de que la podía ver. O era eso o estaba buscando a la mujer invisible.

Karin era una chica especial. Era muy empática, no sólo con las personas, también con los animales y en varias ocasiones con seres que ya no pertenecían a este mundo. Pero de la última vez que había visto un fantasma ya había pasado muchísimo tiempo. Tenía cerca de ocho años cuando pudo ver al último. Ahora no podía ver a Ino. Por lo menos no por completo. Sólo podía distinguir una esfera celeste muy brillante del tamaño de un globo que siempre iba tras la pelirrosa. Además sentía la energía de Ino emanar de ella. Esa energía cálida, agradable, alegre y viva. Aunque ahora era sólo un alma, ya no estaba viva. Y su alegría no estaba muy bien que digamos, en realidad se le sentía algo deprimida, pero aun así sabía que era ella.

— No juegos conmigo, Karin, mucho menos con esto porque no dudare en romperte la cara —gritó con furia Sakura al pensar que se estaba burlando de ella.

— No estoy jugando. Te digo la verdad. Ino no ha dejado este mundo. Siempre está contigo. Ahora mismo está aquí —recalcó la chica de lentes.

— ¡Ah en serio! ¿Dónde, dónde? —su voz estaba teñida de sarcasmo pero después volvió a sonar enojada— Ya te die que no juegos conmigo. Si quieres ser la nueva protagonista de Almas Perdidas no me importa pe...

— Sakura es igual que yo —intervino Ino—. Nunca creerá algo como eso —se desalentó.

Karin dio un respingo al oír la voz de Ino. Nunca la había oído. No en el tiempo que había estado siguiendo a Sakura, desde unas dos semanas atrás. Cuando le dijo eso a Sakura no fue porque lo escuchara de Ino y le quisiera pasar el mensaje, fue porque ella sabía que Ino no se había ido. Así que oír su voz le hizo sentir un escalofrió. No de miedo —bueno sólo un poco—, sino más bien de emoción y sorpresa. Se acercó a la esfera brillante que era Ino y le habló:

— ¿Y no has intentado otro método de comunicarte con ella?

Sakura la miró como si estuviera loca y a Ino se le prendió el foco.

— Hey ¿a dónde vas? —soltó Karin al ver que la esfera se alejaba.

— Karin ya deja eso —esta vez Sakura no sólo estaba enojada, también dolida porque estaban jugando con sus sentimientos.

Karin buscó por todos lados y de pronto vio una vara que venía levitando desde detrás de Sakura.

— ¡Sakura, mira! —Gritó la de anteojos— ¡Mira, mira, date la vuelta!

La aludida rodo los ojos y sin mucho ánimo hizo lo que le pidió la chica. Sintió que la mandíbula tocaba el suelo. No se creía lo que veía. Una rama seca de un árbol estaba parada frente a ella. Flotaba muy cerca de su cara, hizo unos movimientos y bajo hasta el suelo. Comenzó a escribir algo.

— ¿Co.. Cómo haces eso Karin? Eres una bruja —volteó hacia arriba y después a los lados— ¿Quién te está ayudando en esta estúpida broma?

— Yo no estoy haciendo nada. Es Ino, ella quiere hablar contigo —se defendió la chica— Y no me vuelvas a llamar bruja.

Antes de que Sakura contestara sintió como la vara le picaba la espalda. Con miedo, giró poco a poco, y después vio como la rama le indicaba que leyera.

_¿Puedes ser más tonta FRENTE DE MARQUESINA? ¡Soy yo! Yamanaka Ino. Tú mejor amiga. La más hermosa de todas las chicas de Konoha. Esa a la que tanto querías y dejaste de lado por un chico (que por cierto nunca te pelo) (créelo es más guapo Itachi). ¡Tú me pediste que me quedara contigo, que no te abandonara y ahora resulta que no me puedes ver! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Si hasta Karin me ve! Ah__,__ y déjame decirte que no debiste de hablarle así a mis papas, ellos sólo lo hicieron por tu bien..._

A Sakura le temblaron las piernas. No aguanto más y cayó del columpio. ¿De verdad era Ino? ¿Su Ino? ¿Su mejor amiga? ¿Por fin le había sacado lo de Sasuke? ¿Qué Itachi era más guapo? Bueno eso era muuuy cierto, pero...

— Karin, por favor dile que deje de pensar en Itachi, su amiga muerta se está comunicando con ella, no es para que se quede pensando en el chico al que ve todos los días —dijo Ino con fastidio.

— Sakura, dijo Ino que dejes de pensar en Itachi, que al siempre lo ves y que...

— ¡Si ella lo menciona claro que me voy a poner a pensar en él! —Gritó Sakura— Ella está... ¿Cómo... Se quedó sólo por mí... Yo... —comenzó a llorar— ¿Cómo puedo hacer para verla, para hablar con ella? No es una broma, ¿verdad? No me estas engañando, Karin, dime que no me estas engañando...

La voz de Sakura era apenas entendible. Su llanto creció y creció hasta el punto en que no pudo seguir hablando. Le era difícil aceptar eso. Que su mejor amiga muerta le estuviera hablando, bueno intentando hacerlo, era algo no sólo nada común, era más bien una locura. Una locura difícil de creer, de asimilar y de aceptar. Una locura que moría por que fuera verdad. No, si eso era verdad no sería una locura, sería un milagro. ¡Bienvenidos los milagros!

Ino observaba con ternura, tristeza y alegría a Sakura. Verla llorar de ese modo le partía el corazón. Pero saber que su amiga por fin se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí, de que no la había abandonado, le quitaba un peso de encima. Todavía no podía mirarla, ni escucharla pero ya sabía que estaba ahí. Poco a poco, se decía, poco a poco.

Karin sentía ganas de llorar. Su empatía era demasiado fuerte y sentía todas las emociones de Ino y Sakura a la vez. Pensaba en lo frágil que se veía la pelirrosa a pesar de siempre mostrarse fuerte. Sus lágrimas la conmovían de una manera especial. Y ver que el brillo de Ino se volvía más grande la emocionaba. Naruto tuvo toda la razón cuando le dijo que la amistad de esas dos era mucho más que especial.

Ino se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó. Quería que sintiera que estaba a su lado, que se diera cuenta de que nunca la iba a abandonar. Sakura siguió sin verla, ni oírla pero pudo sentir que estaba a su lado. No sintió exactamente su abrazo pero si su calidez. Era ella, su mejor amiga. Estaba ahí dándole su apoyo. Nunca se fue, se quedó a su lado como siempre le había dicho.

— Aun después de la muerte —dijo Sakura entre sollozos— Más allá de la eternidad —Ino se unió a Sakura diciendo las mismas palabras al mismo tiempo— estaré contigo.

Sakura no podía dejar de llorar. Karin sentía una picazón en los ojos producto de las lágrimas que se estaban formando en ella. Ino la miró. Si le hubieran dicho que alguien que no era Sakura la podría ver, nunca se hubiera imaginado que esa persona sería Karin.

Dos meses después de comenzar el primer año de preparatoria Karin se integró a la clase 1-A. Desde pequeña había vivido en Inglaterra, su madre era inglesa y conoció a su padre, que era japonés, en un viaje que su universidad realizó hasta Okinawa. El padre de Karin también estaba en un viaje escolar. Fue un "flechazo". Y como típicos adolescentes hicieron locuras para estar juntos y seguir el destino de su amor. Asahi, el padre de Karin, pidió un traslado a la universidad de Oxford, gracias a sus excelentes notas y su buena posición económica, este inmediatamente le fue otorgado. Al terminar la universidad él y Ariana, la madre de Karin, se casaron. Juntos iniciaron una empresa de banquetes. Asahi la administraba mientras que Ariana se encargaba de hacer los banquetes.

Se mudaron de Inglaterra debido a que el padre de Asahi enfermó gravemente. Karin al principio estuvo en completo desacuerdo con la mudanza, prefería que su abuelo fuera a vivir con ellos a Londres, pero eso no podía ser. La situación en la que su abuelo se encontraba no le permitía viajar. El cáncer pulmonar se había expandido más y ahora estaba conectado a una máquina que lo ayudaba a respirar en el hospital.

El primer día de clases en su nueva escuela Karin se olvidó por completo de regresar a Londres. En su salón estaba el chico más guapo que había visto en su vida, y en Londres sí que había chicos guapos, pero él les decía "quítense que hay les voy". En esos momentos Karin creyó que aquella locura del amor a primera vista de la que tanto hablaban sus padres era real. Sasuke Uchiha iba a ser su esposo.

Lamentablemente el acercarse a Sasuke fue algo muy difícil. Primero, siempre estaba rodeado de gente, sobre todo de chicas. Chicas a las cuales Karin quería golpear cada vez que las veía acercarse tanto a su futuro esposo. Sobre todo a una pelirrosa que iba mucho con él. Y segundo, él era demasiado serio.

El primer amigo, por así decirlo que hizo fue Suitgetsu. En la clase de física tocó practicar el voleibol, el entrenador Gai decidió hacerlo por parejas mixtas. Karin cruzó todos los dedos de sus manos y hasta los de sus pies para que le tocara con Sasuke, no fue así. Suitgetsu fue el afortunado. Karin lo odió sólo por robarle la oportunidad de estar junto a Sasuke y por fin conocerlo como debería de ser. Y en la práctica, por mero "error" lo golpeo incontables veces fuertemente con el balón. Suitgetsu no era un chico que reparara a ver si quien lo molestaba era chico o chica así que hizo lo mismo, y argumentando ser pésimo en ese deporte, atinó a darle unos buenos golpes en la cara a Karin. Los golpes con el balón aumentaron hasta el punto de que ninguno se ocupó de fingir que se equivocaban, después vino una guerra de insultos. Gai-sensei intervino y como castigo por pelear en clase los puso a correr diez vueltas en la pista. De ese día en adelante cada vez que esos dos se topaban comenzaban a discutir.

Fue en una de esas discusiones cuando Karin por fin pudo hablar con Sasuke. El moreno pasó por el lugar y criticó a Suitgetsu, de quien era amigo, por ponerse a discutir de esa manera con una chica. Karin aprovechó su oportunidad y lo saludó. Ignoró completamente a Suitgetsu y fue tras Sasuke. Así poco a poco fue estando más junto a él. Lo único malo era que tenía que aguantar a Suitgetsu, pues el junto con Juugo —un chico demasiado alto para ser japonés—, siempre estaban con el pelinegro. También había otro chico, un rubio de ojos azules más hiperactivo que un niño de cinco años después de comerse una dotación de chocolates para un año, que también siempre estaba tras Sasuke. En primera instancia Karin pensó que Naruto era homosexual. Después se enteró que en realidad ese chico estaba más que coladito por la pelirrosa que también siempre buscaba estar cerca de Sasuke.

Al tratar a Sasuke, Karin parecía enamorarse más de él. Él era muy serio y callado pero eso lo hacía volverse más misterioso e intrigante, hacía que las ansias de conocer más de él aumentaran. En ocasiones solía ser muy arrogante pero eso le daba un toque más sexy. Y Karin enloquecía más por él.

Pero meses después se fue dando cuenta, poco a poco, que tal vez Sasuke no era lo que ella pensaba. Seguía pasando el tiempo y Sasuke seguía igual de frio, de serio y callado. No daba su brazo a torcer, no se dejaba conocer, no permitía que nadie atravesara su estúpida barrera. Y Karin se preguntó si eso era lo que ella en verdad quería. Su respuesta fue no. Ella quería algo como lo que sus padres tenían, un amor de verdad. Ella quería querer y ser querida, quería que la valoraran, que la entendieran, que lucharan por ella y por su amor. Quería pasar el tiempo con alguien y disfrutar de hasta los momentos más simples. Deseaba que alguien la hiciera sentirse especial. Y, aunque ya había pasado mucho tiempo estando con Sasuke y aun así no lo conocía bien, se había dado cuenta que el jamás seria ese chico. Eso la deprimió un poco, a ella no le había tocado la misma suerte que a sus padres.

Cuando su mente estaba más que centrada en su desgracia y en volver a Londres un _milagroso milagro_ ocurrió. Fue algo que nunca hubiera esperado ni imaginado. Algo que le hizo pensar que tal vez sus padres si le habían heredado algo de esa suerte que ambos habían tenido en el amor.

Una de esas mañanas en las que Karin estaba sentada sola en el salón, lamentándose y deprimiéndose más, alguien se acercó a ella y con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja la sacó de sus pensamientos. Naruto. El chico irradiaba tanta calidez y alegría que aquella nube negra que estaba sobre la cabeza de Karin salió huyendo inmediatamente. Naruto había sido el sol que despejo su cielo. Y eso con sólo una sonrisa y su presencia. Con su irreverente, graciosa, tierna y divertida forma de ser la hizo olvidarse rápidamente de su depresión causada por un chico que no fue lo que esperaba. Y si, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba enamorada de ese chico. Pero esta vez llevó suerte, porque así como él le había hecho olvidar a Sasuke, ella logró que Naruto olvidara a Sakura.

Justo la próxima semana cumplirían su primer mes de novios.

Sakura dejó de llorar para ponerse a hipar. Karin se acercó con cautela, posó su mano en su hombro, a un lado de la de Ino —que la seguía abrazando—, y la miró fijamente.

— Sakura, ¿no crees que sería mejor si vas a casa? —La pelirrosa levantó la cabeza— Yo las acompañare, si no es problema por supuesto.

— Eso estaría bien —contestó Ino con una sonrisa que Karin no pudo ver.

— ¿No te molestaría? —esa fue Sakura, quien habló con hilo de voz.

— Claro que no, en cambio, me gustaría mucho.

Karin le tendió la mano a Sakura para ayudarla a levantarse, ésta aceptó rápidamente. Sin decir nada las tres chicas comenzaron a caminar. Estuvieron en silencio por un largo tramo del camino hasta que Ino habló:

— ¿Siempre me has podido ver? —se dirigió a la de lentes.

— Pues... la verdad no se podría decir que te veo lo que se dice ver.

Sakura giró a donde Karin, claramente no le había dicho eso a ella. Además, ¿cómo estaba eso de que no la veía exactamente?

— ¿Cómo? —profirieron Ino y Sakura al tiempo.

Karin lanzó una extraña risilla. Sakura e Ino fruncieron el ceño.

— ¿Siempre son así de sincronizadas? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Las otras dos no entendieron— Es que preguntaron lo mismo al mismo tiempo —respondió a la cara de duda de Sakura, la de Ino no la vio pero si se la imaginó.

— Siempre nos pasa —volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo.

— Si, ya veo —Karin giró su muñeca, eran las cinco y treinta, había quedado de verse con Naruto a las siete y media, ¿tendría tiempo?—. No miro la figura de Ino, sólo veo una esfera celeste muy brillante.

— Es que es Ino puerca, que no se te haga raro que tenga esa forma circular.

Ino le metió el pie a Sakura y está casi se va de boca.

— Bien, ya entendí aprovechada —gruñó pero con felicidad.

Ese tipo de momentos le habían hecho tanta falta. Pelear de manera amistosa con su Ino. Bromear de esa manera en que sólo las mejores amigas aguantan. Sentirla cerca. Saber que estaba ahí... Llenar ese gran vacío que había en su herido corazón.

— ¿Por qué no puedes verme bien?

— La verdad no lo sé, Ino.

Para esos momentos ya habían llegado a casa de Sakura. Habían tomado una desviación y no habían pasado por casa de la rubia.

— ¿Dijiste, Ino? —una voz grave pero al tiempo suave se escuchó.

Karin y Sakura giraron inmediatamente. Ino se quedó pasmada. Hacia tanto que no escuchaba esa voz. Hacia tanto que ni pensaba en el dueño de esa voz. Esos dos meses que ya habían pasado desde su muerte sólo se había preocupado en Sakura, en que la viera, la escuchara y se percatara de que no la había abandonado, que se había olvidado por completo de él. Con lentitud y sintiendo —aunque sonara completamente ilógico— que su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido viró hacia donde él. Sus ojos se agrandaron, su corazón se detuvo — ¿de nuevo?— y un nudo en la garganta se le formó tomando el tamaño de una toronja. Él seguía viéndose tan guapo, tan atractivo, tan interesante, tan rebelde y problemático. Tan él. Ni muerta lo podría dejar de amar.

— Takumi —susurró.

...

**Se que ahorita han de estar con cara de WTF?! Lo entiendo, ¡a qué no esperaban ver a Karin! ¿Verdad? Mucho menos que tuviera tanto protagonismo, ¿a qué si? Buee es que como ya había dicho, la muerte de Ino solo era el principio, de ahi se desarrollarian las vidas de estas chicas y de quienes las rodean. A mi Karin me caen genial y no me gusta que la pongan como la zorra envidiosa que le hace la vida de cuadritos a Sakura, por eso no sera asi. Aunque creo que si les gusta el NaruHina —a mi me encanta— no les agradara que este con Naruto, pero bueno, ya veran en los siguientes capitulos que pasa. So, vienen muchas cosas que tal vez no se esperen, quien sabe. Ah, y ya aparecio mi OC, jo, ya sabran quien es en el siguiente cap, ¿o ya se imaginan mas o menos quien sera? Bueno pues ya se dieron cuenta que es el chico del que Ino esta enamorada, muy enamorada. Ah y hablando de Ino, si lo se, es patetica la forma en que Sakura se entera de que sigue ahi, asi o mas cliche, super trilladisimo, lo se, una gran disculpa por eso. Mejor dicho, y como lo mencione anteriormente, una disculpa por todo el capitulo. Yo queria dejar la tristeza y depresion de lado y pasar a algo mas relajado al estilo de lo que hace Tite Kubo en Bleach cuando en plena super pelea mega intensa algo gracioso pasa, pero no me salio para nada como a el, claro el es un MAESTRO. Yo queria que fuera algo tremendo, pero no se me ocurrio nada jajajaja y quedo asi de patetico el capitulo. Ademas en otros capitulos también habra demasiado drama y era mejor dejar unos capitulos asi, sino me calificarian (y yo misma) de una drastica total que solo busca hacer sufrir a los personajes, que si en parte si soy algo asi jeje. Jo, bueno ya dejo de hablar. Oh antes de que se me olvide, no se como me halla quedado Karin, no conosco mucho de su personaje mas que se la pasa peleando con Suitgetsu, asi que espero que este algo descente, si no como quiera ya había avisado que habria muchos personajes OOC's.**

**Bueno espero que al menos les guste un poquito C: Si no es completamente comprensible.**

**Tsuchi-chan, Ten-sempai, Ginger, Pete las quiero chicas CC:: Nunca me olvido de ustedes! Y de nuevo, una disculpa por decepcionarlas con el capitulo :c**


	4. Dulce y amargo

_Siempre he pensado que cuando se ama de verdad el tiempo nunca será suficiente_.

Capítulo 4. Dulce y amargo

_Un corazón a punto de estallar. Un hueco en el estómago. Un nudo en la garganta. Un sonrojo en las mejillas. Todo eso sólo lo puede causar el amor_.

Me sentí morir cuando lo vi. Si, ya sé a qué te sonó eso Sakura, pero es inevitable que lo diga. Es que fue como un ¡boom! Como una vela encendida en una habitación oscura. Si, también sé que has de estar poniendo cara de enojada, bueno la hubieras puesto si hubieras visto la cara de boba que puse al verlo. ¡Oh!, si la pusiste y eso que no me viste. Claro, es que me conoces demasiado. Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, estoy segura que me entiendes, yo estoy enamorada de él. He muerto pero eso no cambia las cosas, no cambia lo que me hace sentir, no cambia mis reacciones. Nunca lo hará.

El observó a Karin, sus grandes ojos verdes se clavaron en ella. Su hermoso rostro delgado estaba demasiado pálido, ¿que también se quería parecer a Sai igual que tú? No, no, no. Ese color no les va bien... Bueno a ti no, a él todo le va bien. Es que ¿qué no haría juego con su piel clara, su ojos aceitunados, sus bien formados labios que me hacen querer besarlo al sólo pensar en él, su cabello más negro que el de los Uchiha y con esos mechoncitos rosas en la parte de enfrente (herencia de su madre), su increíble cuerpo delgado pero a su vez musculoso y sobre todo, su increíble forma de ser? ¿Sabes que es lo que mejor combina con él? Claro, ¡yo!

— ¿Oí bien? ¿Dijiste Ino? —Takumi miró a Karin con cara de pocos amigos. No supe porque, ¿acaso le molestaba oír mi nombre? ¿Por qué? A mí me encantaba oír el suyo.

— Ahm, sí. Karin se ha venido equivocando todo el camino. Ya hasta perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me ha dicho así —excusaste rápidamente. Yo pude ver un cierto nerviosismo en tus ojos.

— ¿De verdad? —cuestionó el arqueando las cejas (siempre se vio de lo más guapo haciendo ese gesto)— No entiendo cómo. Ino era más que hermosa, tu no sólo eres fea, también una frentona —se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Oh, sí? —por tu cara parecía que te querías volver "El hombre verde"— Pues esta fea frentona te dará una paliza que jamás olvidaras.

— Mira, Saku, ya existen las cirugías plásticas, no tienes por qué pegarme para hacer que te vea más o menos discente —Takumi se burló de ti en ese tonito tan despreocupado que le iba taaan bien...

¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¿Por qué Ten Ten lo tomó de la mano? ¿De dónde rayos salió ella?

— Ah, hola, Sakura... ¿Karin? —saludó la de coletitas.

¿Por qué venia saliendo de tu casa?

— ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! —grité tan fuerte que si hubiera estado... Viva, toda Konoha me hubiera escuchado. Karin se cubrió los oídos.

— Etto, ¿qué haces aquí Ten Ten, y tomada de la mano de —apuntaste a Takumi con tus manos y después a ella—. Digo, no es que quiera ser grosera pero, no recuerdo que antes te hubiera visto por aquí, y así.

— Pues en realidad es la segunda vez que vengo.

— ¿Segunda? —dijimos al mismo tiempo. Claro que a ti fue a la única que escucharon.

— Si, el miércoles también vine. Oh, es mi mama —le dijo Ten Ten a Takumi, mostrándole su celular.

— Bien, entonces vamos a dejarte. Frentona dile a mama que después vengo.

— Bye, Saku, Karin —se despidió Ten Ten y se fue tomada de la mano con él.

Mientras los veía alejarse empecé a ver cosas que no eran. Creo que mi mente, en un afán de consolarme, me mostró lo que yo deseaba ver. Todo era igual, la misma escena, sólo cambiando un pequeño detalle... Aquella que se alejaba de la mano de Takumi, sonriendo y parloteando, no era Ten Ten, era yo. Mi larga coleta bailaba al compás del viento, el cual también le daba movimiento a mi uniforme. Yo lo miraba a él, me sonrojaba sin darme cuenta, y pensaba en lo feliz que me hacia ese acto tan simple que era andar a su lado, aferrándome a su mano. Él me veía de reojo y sonreía, también era feliz estando a mi lado...

No quise hacerlo pero empecé a llorar. Después a temblar. Cuando aquella bella ilusión se desvaneció y la realidad apareció una colisión se produjo en mi interior. Por fin había logrado que tú supieras que yo seguía aquí. Lo que tanto había deseado en todo ese tiempo lo había conseguido. Había empezado a ser feliz nuevamente. Pero era claro que el ser feliz no era una opción para mí. Todo apuntaba a que Dios no estaba satisfecho con mi muerte, ni con que no me vieras. No, él quería que la total y completa alegría no llegara a mí. Por eso Takumi iba con Ten Ten. Por eso tenía que ver como el chico del cual estaba enamorada se alejaba de mi con otra.

— Ino... —susurro Karin al mismo tiempo que tú.

Me limpie las lágrimas con desesperación pero seguían saliendo.

— Ino, sé que estas llorando. No necesito verte para saberlo. Vamos a mi cuarto, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea para poder comunicarnos. ¿Quieres pasar Karin?

— Mmm, sí. Me quedo.

Entramos a tu casa y fuimos directo a tu habitación.

— Hola, Naruto —Karin hablaba por telefono—. Si, mmm, si yo también —rio tontamente. Así sólo ríen los que están enamorados—. Oye, lo que pasa es que tuve una emergencia y hoy no nos vamos a poder ver. Sí, es algo muy importante. Te cuento mañana, ¿va? Yo también te extraño. Adiós.

— ¿Estabas hablando con Naruto? —preguntaste más que extrañada.

Por fin pude controlarme y dejé de llorar. Me senté en tu cama y observé a Karin.

— Sí. Bueno, él y yo somos, novios. Tenemos casi un mes saliendo —declaró con una sonrisa.

Eso sí que fue una sorpresa. ¡Naruto había pasado toda su vida enamorado de ti! Vaya, que la vida siempre tiene deparadas muchas sorpresas... Y la muerte también.

— ¡Casi un mes! ¿Y cómo es que yo ni por enterada estaba?

— Fácil, estos últimos dos meses has parecido más zombie que Michael Jackson en triller —aseguré abiertamente. Lástima que no me escuchaste. Karin rio.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —le preguntaste arrugando el entrecejo.

— De algo que dijo Ino. Dice que has estado como zombie —contestó inmediatamente a tu mirada.

— Si, y de seguro no sólo dijo eso —Karin te sonrió—. Pero ya no más, Ino. Ahora ya no seré más una zombie.

— Que bien, si no tendría que empezar a hacer muchos disparos como en Resident Evil. De verdad, pensé que ya hasta ibas a empezar a comer gente y eso.

Karin rio, negando con la cabeza y tú te enojaste.

— Ok, no es justo —gruñisté—. Yo también quiero saber que dices.

Caminaste hasta tu escritorio. Abriste uno de los cajones y sacaste una tablet. Ya que estabas ahí también corriste las cortinas de la ventana que estaban a un lado del escritorio y después abriste la ventana. El atardecer se veía más que maravilloso.

— Toma —te recargaste en la ventana y aventaste la tablet a la cama—. Todo lo que digas también escríbelo.

— Genial, por poco pensé que me ibas a dar la mini pizarra que usábamos de niñas cuando jugábamos a la escuelita.

— ¿Jugaban a la escuelita? —me preguntó Karin.

— INO, ¿que dije? ESCRIBE TODO LO QUE DIGAS.

— Gruñona —mascullé. Tome la tablet, lo escribí y te lo mostré haciendo una mueca.

— Idiota —soltaste tú con otra mueca—. Ino, y lo mi hermano... Él, bueno, él también tomó la noticia muy mal.

— ¿Si? Pues no parece —gruñí y te mostré lo que escribí.

— Ino, es verdad. Lo hubieras visto. Él estaba casi tan devastado como yo. Todo mundo sabíamos que él te quería...

— Creo que no me quería lo suficiente —suspiré con tristeza y escribí—. ¿Sabes? Pensé que el día de mi cumpleaños seria el día en que por fin se me declararía. Y mira lo que pasó, yo estoy muerta y el sale con Ten Ten, ¿que no ella estaba súper enamorada de Neji?

— Si, pero Neji empezó a salir con Temari, la chica que viene de Suna —nos informó Karin—. Ay, Sakura, de verdad que no sabes nada de lo que ha pasado en la escuela, ¿verdad?

Negaste con la cabeza, claro que no sabías nada.

— Karin, danos un buen informe escolar por favor —pediste de inmediato.

Ella sonrió.

— Bien, ¿por orden cronológico o como sea?

— Como sea —declaramos al mismo tiempo.

— Ok, a ver... Bueno, Konan le puso los cuernos a Pain con Sasuke. Pain y Sasuke pelearon y Sasuke mando a Pain al hospital, pobre. Konan sigue con Pain. Shino ha estado frecuentando mucho a Ayame, todos dicen que están saliendo, pero ya saben, Shino no dice nada, así que, quien sabe, yo creo que están en la faceta de más que amigos pero sin ser novios. Karui ya no sale con Hisame, era su novio de la universidad, ¿no? Bueno ya no salen. Él ha ido a buscarla varias veces, pero ella nada más no. Ayer nos enteramos de que Hinata tiene desde el verano saliendo con Kimimaro, ¡en serio! Ya ven que el semestre pasado hizo un trabajo con Juugo y conmigo, pues de ahí se empezó a juntar mucho con Juugo, y como el mejor amigo de Juugo es Kimimaro pues se conocieron, y miren, ahora salen. A ver... Oh, sí, el imbécil de Suitgetsu por fin termino con la zorra de Kin, gracias al cielo, el estúpido tiburoncito me cae de la patada pero se merece algo mejor, esa vieja se acostaba con cualquier imbécil que tuviera algo entre sus piernas. Y bueno, los Sabaku entraron a finales de septiembre. Son dos hermanos, un chico y una chica. Temari está saliendo con Neji desde hace como un mes. Su hermano, Kankuro, no está saliendo con nadie, pero a mí no sé, se me hace que o le gusta Ten Ten o Tayuya, la del 2-C. Y pues Ten Ten tiene apenas una semana con Takumi. Y creo que esas son todas las novedades que hay —término de decir Karin—. Oh si, y Kakashi-sensei se acaba de comprometer con Shizune-san, la recepcionista, la que es muy amiga de Tsunade-sama.

— Si, y te faltó que tú y Naruto están saliendo juntos —dijiste con una sonrisa—. Y lo de Sasuke esta como de otro mundo. Ni por la cabeza me pasaba que le gustaba salir con chicas comprometidas, bueno no de casarse, si no de que ya tienen a alguien.

— Si, bueno, es que eso ya lo había dicho —se sonrojó—. Si, nadie hubiera pensado eso.

— Por eso dicen que los más seriecitos son los más cabroncitos —canturreé.

Ah, tantas cosas habían pasado en tan sólo dos meses. Y de todo me, digo, nos habíamos perdido. Oyendo todo eso me sentí tan...Desubicada. Es que yo no debería de estar muerta, yo debería de seguir viva. Debería de estar empezando a salir con Takumi y... ¿Kakashi-sensei se comprometió? ¿Desde cuándo estaba saliendo con Shizune-san?

— Amm, Karin, ¿Kakashi-sensei, comprometido? No me la creo, pensé que sería el eterno soltero —declaré más que sorprendida.

— Si, bueno, todos pensábamos eso —concordaste al leer lo que había escrito—. Digo, es Kakashi-sensei. ¿Saben lo que se retrasará el día de la boda? No si Shizune-san le tendrá que decir que la boda será tres horas antes para que llegue en tiempo.

— O que vaya vestido de novia, ya ven que dicen que las novias siempre se tardan —sugerí y tú lanzaste un cojín a donde estaba, el cual golpeo mi cabeza—. No entiendo cómo es que me pudiste dar —te aventé el cojín de regreso.

— Costumbre —sonreíste tan altanera como sólo tú podías.

— Me encantaría tener una amistad como la de ustedes —la mirada de Karin era tan dulce y tierna que casi me hizo gritar ¡Kawai!

La verdad no entiendo como pudimos odiarla tanto cuando recién entró y se le pegó tanto a Sasuke. Ah, sí, es que tú todavía morías por él y yo de nuevo era tu mejor amiga. Pero de verdad que Karin era todo lo contrario a lo que siempre habíamos pensado. De verdad que el no conocer a la gente y juzgarla sin más esta del asco.

— Lamento que antes no hayamos hecho nada para acercarnos a ti, para intentar conocerte, eres una gran chica y no lo vimos —la miraste totalmente apenada.

— Eh, que yo no me acerqué porque soy una súper amiga que odia a las chicas que su mejor amiga odia —me defendí o intenté hacerlo—. Está bien, también soy culpable, perdón.

— No hay porque pedir perdón, cuando alguien no te agrada no te agrada —Karin sonó completamente comprensiva, aun así se le notaba triste. Creo que la palabra odia no había sido la mejor que había usado.

— En realidad no es como que te odiaba —dijiste rápidamente—, sólo no me agradabas —te encogiste de hombros— y eso no estaba bien. Ni siquiera me tomé la molestia para saber qué clase de chica eras, sólo supuse y me precipité.

— Si, como siempre haces tú —reí—. A mí me dejó de hablar y eso que fui la que hizo que tuviera confianza y amigos, ¿puedes creerlo?

Chillaste los dientes y mandaste una mirada molesta a donde yo, cualquiera diría que si podías verme.

— Es que yo había estado siempre enamorada de Sasuke, y llegaste tú, tan bonita, y hacías de todo para estar cerca de él y llamar su atención, y entonces yo pensaba que eras una chica molesta y fastidiosa...

— Igual que tú y yo —canturreé, otra vez me fulminaste—. Bien, me callo.

— La verdad es que yo odiaba a cualquiera que se le quisiera acercar a Sasuke, porque, bueno, yo estaba enamorada de él, y... Lo lamento.

— No tienes que lamentarlo, ya te lo digo, si alguien te desagrada pues te desagrada. La verdad tu no es que fueras mi persona favorita —sonrió—. Y además nunca es tarde para comenzar. Podemos comenzar a conocernos, ¿no creen? Este puede ser el comienzo de una grandiosa amistad.

— Bueno, yo que tú lo pensaba en ser amiga de Saku, tiene cierta tendencia a hablar como perica sin control, o y aparte sus personas favoritas siempre mueren, no sólo yo, todas sus mascotas han muerto misteriosamente, ella dice que nunca se le ha comprobado nada.

— Eso no es gracioso, Ino —gruñiste—. Además tú no eres mi persona favorita.

— Si, aja, lo que digas —le guiñé un ojo a Karin—. Loca total, lo bueno es que yo no soy su persona favorita, eh, que si lo fuera, imagínate como se hubiera puesto.

— Eres mi persona especial —sonreíste—. Pero, Karin, tienes todita la razón, creo que será el inicio de una gran amistad. ¿Y qué les parece si voy por algo de tomar y algo de comer? ¿Para ti un vaso con aire, Ino?

— Já já, graciosita... Ash, no sabes las ganas que me dan de comer —gruñí.

— ¿Te da hambre? —Karin se sorprendió, se acomodó los lentes y se me quedó viendo fijo.

— Amm, nop, pero ahora que no puedo comer se me antojan muchas cosas... Ah, es que cuando estaba viva siempre estaba haciendo dieta, así que no probé muchas cosas, y ahora que no puedo comer pues quiero probar todo lo que no probé —hice un puchero.

— ¿Y ya intentaste comer? —Caminaste hacia la puerta—. Voy y vengo ok, te traeré algo rico para ver si te lo puedes comer, si no sufrirás viendo como Karin y yo si podemos —te burlaste y saliste de la habitación.

El celular de Karin sonó al instante de tu partida.

— Es Naruto —me informo tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

Se le veía tan enamorada, que lindo era eso. Leyó el mensaje de Naruto y lo contestó rápido. Dejó el celular sobre la cama.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —me acerqué más a ella.

— Que ya sabe que vamos a hacer el domingo. Ah, es que el domingo cumplimos un mes y quiere que hagamos algo especial y así —se sonrojó totalmente.

— Oh, entonces Naruto es un romántico, que lindo —me acomode el mechón de mi fleco—. ¿Cómo es de novio? No es que quiera ser chismosa ni así, pero, me da curiosidad, la verdad. Es que, bueno, Naruto siempre ha sido a veces medio tonto y es súper hiperactivo, y es un muy buen amigo de casi todo mundo porque es súper carismático y así, y la verdad es bastante infantil, pero es buen chico, aunque no me lo imagino de novio de alguien.

Karin me regaló una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Te digo la verdad? En un principio yo pensaba que Naruto era gay —solté una carcajada—. No te rías, es verdad, es que siempre se la pasaba (bueno y se la pasa) "Sasuke, esto, Sasuke lo otro y Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke". Y antes de que le hablara pues andaba detrás de él como un oso tras la miel.

— Bueno, Naruto no esta tan peludo y Sasuke no es tan dulce —mofé.

— Si, tienes razón, ese ejemplo no queda —también rio—. Pero también, pensaba que era un gritón e insoportable, y la verdad casi ni lo tomaba en cuenta, y además creía estar enamorada de Sasuke así que, bueno, Naruto era casi un cero a la izquierda.

— Un cero a la izquierda muy gritón y notable —la interrumpí.

— Sí. Me deshice de aquella tonta ilusión de que Sasuke sería el amor de mi vida y me deprimí un poco. Y entonces Naruto se acercó a mí, tan lindo, con su energía espiritual tan cálida y alegre...

— ¿Energía espiritual? —preguntaste al entrar en tu cuarto con una bandeja en la mano.

— ¡Maldita bruja! —Grité y de inmediato Karin giré— No es para ti —moví las palmas rápidamente—, le digo a esta frentona que mira lo que trae —señalé en un berrinche.

Tú, como era de esperarse, y ya que tu depresión había quedado de lado —gracias al cielo, que no soportaba verte así—, llegaste con una bandeja llena de deliciosos pastelillos, seguramente eran de Caprichos, además subiste con unas malteadas de fresa y vainilla que seguramente tu hiciste.

— Se ven bien, ¿no, Ino? —pusiste esa mueca que se suponía era una sonrisa malvada.

— Ok, entonces hay que ver si puedes comer o no —propuso Karin de inmediato, sonando más suelta y relajada.

Te acercaste con la bandeja y la pusiste en el suelo, donde te sentaste.

— Tírense, espárzanse, déjenlas caer —moviste las manos para que te imitáramos.

Me tiré de inmediato al suelo y después me estire por la tablet que la dejé sobre la cama. Luego Karin también se sentó en el suelo y se quedó recargada en la cama.

— Bien, pues adelante, Ino, como soy buena te dejaré que escojas el que quieras tu primero.

Me quede mirando fijo los pasteles. Estaba el de queso con fresas encima y bañado de chocolate líquido, se veía tan rico. Pero el de tres leches con kiwi, piña y durazno me hacía ojitos. Y el de chocolate y flan con ralladura de chocolate blanco encima y cerezas... ¡Difícil decisión, sobre todo si no sabes si te lo vas a poder comer o no!

Sin decir nada me apuré a tomar el de queso, agarre un tenedor, lo hundí en el pastel y después lo llevé a mi boca... ¡Estaba riquísimo! Wow, que ahora sí que entendía a Goku cuando viene para el torneo en la tierra...

— ¡Está buenísimo! —Exclamé— Uy, creo que me voy a comer lo de ustedes —tomé la malteada y le sorbí un largo trago por la pajilla.

— Ino puerca, vas a ponerte tan gorda que hasta te voy a poder ver —dijiste con malicia.

— Si, pero lo gorda se quita con ejercicio, lo fea y frentona no —contraataqué.

Karin se rio de nosotras. Comenzaron a comer y entre bocado y bocado estuvimos platicando, peleando y oyendo a Karin hablar de la escuela. Abrí mi facebook, mi twitter, mi msn y mi correo. Me entraron las ganas de contestar a las publicaciones y mensajes, pero claramente no lo hice.

Karin se marchó a las 8:30 pues tenía que estar temprano en su casa. Tu y yo nos quedamos un rato más platicando y riendo de lo patéticas que fuimos todo ese tiempo —dos meses que parecieron ser eternos—.

Estábamos tiradas en la alfombra que está en mitad de tu habitación, frente a tu cama, oyendo música de los Beach boys, grupo que nos empezó a gustar gracias a tu hermano. Movíamos la cabeza al ritmo de "California girls" cuando tu mamá entró a la habitación. Como me gustaba su cabello rosa pastel y sus ojos azules.

— Por la tarde me... —se quedó callada— ¿Estás bien?

Levantaste la cabeza y frunciste el ceño.

— Si, ¿por qué?

Estuve a nada de darte un zape, ¿cómo que por qué? Tonta.

— En la tarde me hablaron de la escuela, no fuiste —dijo en un tono serio aun así no te regaño.

— Mmm, si, lo siento, no volverá a pasar, es que, bueno, no fue un día lo que se diga exactamente bueno o por lo menos no la mañana —usaste ese tono de niña triste y regañada que ya me sabía de memoria.

— ¿Y ya te encuentras mejor? —preguntó con preocupación.

— Si —miraste de reojo a donde creíste que estaba—, mucho mejor. Y no te preocupes, no necesito ir al psicólogo.

— Ok, ya veremos eso. Por cierto —dijo antes de darse la vuelta para salir de tu cuarto—, ¿dónde está tu hermano?

— ¿Takumi?

— Si, Tetsu tiene prácticas de noche en el hospital.

— Ah, fue a acompañar a... su novia.

Tu madre asintió y salió de tu cuarto cerrando la puerta tras sí.

— Oye, Ino, no es que no este súper feliz porque este aquí, pero no sé porque pero me siento súper cansada.

— Tu feo rostro lo dice todo —me levanté, terminé de escribir—. Acuéstate a dormir, mañana tienes trabajo y escuela.

— Tu, ¿a dónde iras?

— No te preocupes, mañana nos vemos, ¿ok? —te entregue la tablet.

— Pues sería bueno que si nos pudiéramos ver, o yo a ti mejor dicho... Ino, ¿te quedarías hasta que me quede dormida?

Te metiste a la cama, yo me recosté a un lado. Las dos cantamos las canciones de tu Ipod hasta que al final ya no te escuchaste.

Salía de tu habitación por la ventana que daba hacia la calle, aun tarareando "Sloop John B", cuando vi a tus hermanos llegar a tu casa. Tetsu venia discutiendo con Takumi. Bajé de un salto y me dispuse a oír.

— ¡TAKUMI! —Gritó Tetsu muy enojado— ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hacer pendejada y media?

— Cuando se me pegue la gana —contestó Takumi más que altanero. Olía a alcohol.

Takumi odiaba el alcohol, ¿por qué había tomado? Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a dejar hablando sólo a Tetsu.

— Takumi, te estoy hablando —dejó caer su mano con fuerza en el hombro de él.

Takumi reaccionó violentamente, se giró y estampo su puño con rudeza en el rostro de Tetsu. Tetsu contestó el golpe de inmediato y le dio en las costillas. El ruido del golpe se escuchó horrible. Después de eso una lluvia de golpes entre ambos empezaron. Tu madre salió y los separó.

— ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué se estaban peleando? —gritó totalmente consternada.

Takumi se soltó bruscamente de su agarré y entró en la casa. Yo lo seguí.

— Lo encontré tomando afuera de un súper mercado con Deidara y Sasori...

Alcancé a oír que le decía Tetsu a tu madre.

Takumi entró enojado a su habitación. Cerró la puerta de un azote, que bien me hubiera dado en la cara si no fuera porque la atravesé, y se tiró en la cama. Segundos después se levantó y le puso el seguro a la puerta. Volvió a tirarse en la cama y de varios manotazos limpio la sangre que emergía de su boca y de su nariz. Luego tocó su costado derecho y gimió despacio por el dolor. Sacó de su bolsillo izquierdo su celular y sus audífonos. Puso música a todo volumen y cerró los ojos.

Lo observé por un rato hasta que no pude más y me recosté con él. Me coloqué de lado, dejando mi cabeza sobre su pecho y rodeando su cintura con mi brazo. Su respiración era calmada y relajada. El boom boom de su corazón era la melodía más hermosa que podía escuchar. Levanté mi vista hacia su cara, él ya estaba dormido. No le importaría que durmiera a su lado, ¿verdad? Bueno, que lo intentara hacer puesto que nunca había dormido desde mi muerte.

Mis ojos se sintieron pesados, la inconciencia y el mundo donde los sueños gobiernan clamaban porque fuera hasta a él, y cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo algo realmente mágico sucedió. Los brazos de Takumi me rodearon y de sus labios un "Ino" se escapó. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Levanté como rayo la vista hacia su bello rostro y lo encontré dormido. Después miré nuestros cuerpos, él me tenía realmente atrapada en un abrazo al suyo y yo en uno al mío. Mi corazón aumento de tamaño. Me acomode mejor en él y con una pequeña esperanza y una gran sonrisa busque el camino al país de los sueños, donde él sería el protagonista de todos.

...

Bien, ¿y que les parecio? A mi me gusto, no se ustedes, pero diganmelo en un review, ¿si? Ok, si no quieren no xD

Bueno, pues ya vieron, digo leyeron. El capitulo en si no es tal vez muy trascendental, de hecho esta como sencillon, pero se me antojaba algo asi. Es que queria que se conociera a la familia de Sakura, y que se notara que la amistad con Karin pues crecera practicamente como planta con quimicos para el crecimiento, y lo que siente Ino por Takumi.

Los proximos capitulos estaran calmados, con escenas, por asi decirlo normales, porque bueno el dramatizmo se hara resente y es mejor no hacer sufrir a las protagonistas en todos los capitulos.

Creo que es todo, si quieren darme consejos o sugerencias pues con mucho gusto las recibo, cuidense y diganles a sus amigos de mis fics xD Jajajaja, chaito!


End file.
